Bedtime Stories
by InsaneAngel22
Summary: In which a certain corporal we all know tells the story of two of his fallen comrades in the form of a fairy tale to his children in the future. (One-Shot)


**T**here was still a faint shuffling coming from the room down the hall, and it woke _him _up from his light sleep. They were still up, even though he'd told them to go to sleep, and grunting, he hurled himself out of bed slowly, rubbing the half-hour sleep out of his eyes. It was already past midnight; what could those two _possibly _be doing up so late?

Walking down the hallway, he pushed open the white door, only to be greeted by two lamp lights shining and two children awake, sitting up, in their beds. A little girl, no more than five or six years old, was embracing her stuffed bunny, her brown eyes wide and awake. Her short, black bob was messy, like she had just recently gotten up from a nap but hadn't combed her hair.

A nine or ten year old boy, with sharp silver-blue eyes and brunette hair sat in the bed across from his sister's, a book in his hand. He'd been reading it before his father had come in.

"Oi, why are you two still up, hmm?" He asked, sitting down on the wooden chair by his daughter's bed.

"We couldn't sleep," his son replied, closing his book and putting it under his pillow.

"Daddy, Daddy! Tell us that story about the princess and the knight again!" The little girl chided, a hopeful smile on her face.

Her father sighed in exhaustion, giving her a skeptical look. "...Again? You've heard it more than a hundred times, I'm sure..."

The little girl looked at him with pleading brown eyes and begged, "Pleeease?"

Oh, who was he kidding; he could never say no to her puppy-dog look.

"Will you two promise to sleep once the story is done?" He asked. The two children nodded.

Sighing once more, he cleared his throat, "...Alright..." and began to speak in his husky voice;

"_Once upon a time, _there was a kingdom that lay inside three walls, which protected it from the terrible monsters that lurked outside. A beautiful princess decided to become a knight and help protect her kingdom. So she joined the king's men, and became a knight herself.

There was one particular knight who was terrible mean to the princess, and there was a prince, who was valiant and brave; so much that in turn, the princess fell in love with him. But he had not the faintest idea of this, for love was the least thing he had in mind.

The prince was the leader of a group of knights, who were specially serving the king and were well-renowned for their endless bravery and passion to protect the secluded kingdom.

The princess was part of this group, and one day, they were sent on a mission outside the walls (as usual) to obliterate the evil queen that lived outside the walls and had control of the monsters.

Fate was cruel, and the princess knight was slaughtered by the evil queen, who also murdered three other knights including the one who was harsh towards the princess.

The princess would never know that the rude knight had hopelessly tried to vanquish the queen himself, only to be killed in the process.

He loved the princess, he truly did, and he did everything he could to make her know, including copying the prince, but she never batted an eyelash his way at all.

And so, the prince, having being the only one surviving the attack from the evil monster queen, retreated back into the walls with not the least bit emotion. He was too devastated to even show any emotion.

As the prince was riding his horse back home, a peasant stopped him. He was the princess's father; (she was only a princess because her uncle was a king in another kingdom). He greeted the prince with a smile and told him of all the letters his daughter had written him. He explained that his daughter had talked highly of the prince, hinting that she may have had her heart set on marrying him.

"But she was too young to marry," her father said, and the prince immediately felt a stab in his heart. He had no idea that the princess was so madly infatuated with him. He felt terrible and realized that he only loved her now that he _let her go. _

But they were never meant to be together, and fate had distinctly decided that on a whim.

The prince knew that his former fellow knight was in love with the princess, and he could only hope that the two were reunited in the stars.

He had lost a love and a friend; both comrades. But he knew in his heart that there was nothing he could do; they were dead. But he also knew that they were urging him to live on.

And so he did, but he never forgot the princess and the knight even to this day.

_The End._"

The man stood up from the wooden chair, expecting his daughter to curl up into a fetal position and bury herself in her blankets, finally satisfied and ready to sleep, but she merely gave him an innocent look and piped up, "Are you the prince, Daddy?"

He smiled faintly before ruffling her hair and giving her a kiss on the forehead; tucking her in and ignoring the pout on her face.

"Go to sleep, Petra," he told her, and she replied with a whiny, "Fine." He turned the lamp light off.

The man looked over at his son, who was reading his book again, and he gave the boy a stare.

"Turn off the light, Auruo," he commanded, and his son groaned. "Tsk, fine. Night, Dad." Off his lamp light went.

Standing in the doorway, Levi made sure they were fully burrowed in their beds before walking out and closing the door.

He made his way to the master bedroom, got into bed, and closed his eyes.

Happy memories of his old squad flooded his mind, and needless to say, he slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**I actually wrote this last year but kept forgetting to post it. So. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the major feels! :^)**

**xoxo,**

**-InsaneAngel22**


End file.
